Bandaged Love
by Rosie hater
Summary: A turn of events in Shishio's quest. Yumi or all people gets an unexpected visitor. A woman with the look of a fighter but the hands of a healer appears with 2 stone tablets. Parents' last request to spend their afterlife with the daughter who left them.
1. Yumi's Sister

_**Bandaged love**_  
Kag x Shishio

_**ch1**__-yumi's sister_

"Sir there is a strange girl here-"  
"I don't recall inviting a woman over. The only woman in our group is Yumi." the man gestures to the woman beside him.  
"She is not asking for you. She is asking for yumi." A boy with brown hair and smiling brown eyes replies to the bandaged man before him.  
"... You better not be lying Sojiro"  
"I assure you I am here to see my sister" a light voice answers him as a woman with long silky black hair, deep brown eyes and a soft complexion glides in wearing a deep blue and silver layered kimono. "our parents are dead" she drops two small tablets at yumi's feet "it was their wish to live with you once more" the woman turns to leave.  
"Who are you?" the bandaged man questions when she moves to leave.  
"I am one of Yumi's sisters. I have only come to fulfill my parents' last wishes, nothing more"  
"wait!" Yumi runs up to the girl "you can help lord Shishio"  
"who?"  
"I am Shishio" the bandaged man stands.  
"Please Kagome! You've always been good with Medicine, you healed everyone whenever we were mistreated to the point where no one has ever had a mark"  
"I cannot leave our sisters short-handed" the girl remarks.  
"I will take your place if you help lord Shishio! Please Kaggie!"  
"... Very well" Kagome sighs.  
"Thank you!" Yumi hugs her sister "I will go pack right away!" Yumi runs off.  
"So... Kagome... What will you do for me?"  
"I will heal your burns and then I will leave. I will reside in yumi's room until we are ready to switch places again"  
"lucky you then, Yumi shares my room"


	2. Improper Greetings

_**Ch.2 –**__ Improper Greetings_

Kagome cursed silently as she watched a slow, easy smirk adorn Shishio's bandaged face as he took in her appearance. She knew that her sister was completely smitten with him, but his eyes told her a different story then his outside appearance when he indulged Yumi. Maybe it was Yumi's use of her childhood name that endeared her to accept her sister's proposal. She had always been the one to help, to soothe, to heal. She held the most knowledge out of all the sisters. Out of their huge family Kagome was the only one born a miko. She was skilled in many arts, most of which she kept to herself. Her parents knew, after all both parents were carriers of holy power, so they helped her find teachers. Everything was going fine. Her parents kept a restaurant connected to different house divisions. There were four with a smaller room behind the restaurant that opened up into a garden for those who wished for a calming tea ceremony. The other rooms included one for dancing, one for singing, one for instrument-playing and one used as a welcome-room for those seeking more carnal pleasures. "You better have a carriage for my sister." Kagome spoke gently. "I want her back at the house before the moon rises, it took me far too long to find where you've been keeping her."

"I've always been good to Yumi. Sojiro will make sure she gets there." Shishio just waves her demands off as he situates himself on several pillows. "Tell me more about yourself."

"I don't like you, nor do I trust you. I only came to forfill my parents' wishes. It is Yumi I am here for, not you."

"Oh Lord Shishio!" Yumi runs over, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm so sorry that I must leave you for a while Lord Shishio. But I will return someday. Know that I do this so that you may be healed and happy." Yumi sheds a few tears bt leaves when Sojiro appears for her luggage.

"Since you're taking her place, you should know, that Yumi also sleeps with me." The evil man, as his aura just screamed of ill intentions, flashed her an ego-boosted grin.

"You will not touch me." She answered him flatly.

"Ah, but how can you heal me if you don't touch me?"

"Outside of heal you ungrateful _boy_." Kagome snapped, refusing to sit beside him in favor of standing.

"Boy…" His eyes glint as he moves to stand before her. "That I can assure you I am not. But apparently you need to be taught that I am no one to take lightly."


End file.
